


When Past Meets Future

by Shaye



Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: Riley's having some trouble managing the pregnancy. Sometimes the past comes back to haunt you when you're feeling the most vulnerable. Luckily, she's not fighting her demons alone.*Takes place during Season 6*





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I very quickly stumbled into this fandom after beginning the series. I hope you guys enjoy it!

“I can’t,” Riley huffs, “take it anymore.” She flops back down on the bed, her hair falling over her eyes, right as Danny walks out of the bathroom. 

“You okay there?” He asks, a towel wrapped low on his waist. 

“Do I look okay?” Riley groans. Covering her eyes, she sighs. “Nothing fits.” She sniffles. 

“Well, hey, it is getting up there in months.” He takes a seat next to her, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “You’re having a baby.”

Still refusing to look up, she shakes her head. “I just...I can’t...right now.” She sighs, allowing him to tug her closer. “I have a meeting and I need to find something to wear.” 

“I’ll help you,” Danny says. He moves to find a piece of clothing that Riley had not already tried on, tripping on them all the while. He eventually finds one of her more modest skirts with a stretchy waistline. He picks it up and pairs it with a blouse that he hopes she’ll like and drops it on the bed next to her. 

Glancing to her left, she squints. “Those don’t match.” 

“You know,” he begins exasperatedly.

“But the skirt should work. I can find another shirt.” She walks to the closet and, as far as Danny can tell, just stares at her wardrobe for a solid five minutes, before she slides a cream blouse off the hanger. 

Once he notices her choice, Danny sidles up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. But, instead of leaning further into him, Riley pulls away, hugging the clothes tight to her chest. “Not now.” She turns around. “I have a meeting.”

“We have time.” He smirks. “Lots of time.”

“Danny, I said not now,” she raises her voice with each word. “I--I have to go get changed.”

Shaking his head at this entire morning encounter, Danny asks, “Are you sure you don’t need anything? What’s wrong?”

“Really, Danny, I’m fine. I just have a busy day and I’m a little stressed.”

“Can I help?”

“Honestly,” she breathes deeply, trying to ignore that he’s still in a towel and he’s looking better than anyone has the right to this early in the morning. “No. I just need some space.” She walks out the bedroom door, opting for the guest bathroom. “I’ll see you later.”

***

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. She continues to chant as the hours drag on. She’s happy the work day is over--away from everyone’s questions and small talk and smiles and, my goodness, lack of personal boundaries. She shakes her head. She’ll be home soon enough. Danny has his guys’ night so she can relax and take a soothing bubble bath. Or maybe cry hysterically and eat a tub ice cream. There really is no inbetween. 

Within ten minutes, she’s at her door, sliding the key into the lock. She moves quickly, trying to avoid being caught by her beloved--and sometimes oh so annoying--neighbors. 

Sighing in relief when the door knob finally turns, she opens the door and shrugs off her jacket. “Hey, you’re home!” Danny smiles, maneuvering himself around the kitchen counter and toward his girlfriend. “I picked up Chinese.” He places a kiss on her cheek.

Trying not to sound too annoyed, Riley asks, “What are you doing home?” She hangs up her coat. “I thought you had plans with Ben and Tucker.”

He shrugs an arm around her shoulder. “I did, but I cancelled them.”

“You cancelled them?” Her voice rises in octave, the sweet tone of I-don’t-want-you-to-know-how-much-I-could-kill-you-right-now taking precedence. 

“I know you were upset this morning, so I told the guys I would have to bow out tonight.” He leads her over to bar stools.

She sits down, leaning her head onto her hand. “I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“But I wanted to.” He walks further into the kitchen, pulling two bowls out of the cabinet. “I got chicken-fried rice and broccoli and garlic sauce.” He turns to grab a plate. “Egg rolls, too.” Danny smiles, excited. “I even got them to give us extra fortune cookies. I know you’ve been craving them.”

“What,” Riley suddenly throws her hands up, face slightly red. “Fatpants can’t eat like a normal person? She needs extra? Was this supposed to make me feel better?” Riley pushes herself off the stool, rubbing her eyes. “I--I’m going to go lie down,” she says a few moments later. Shaking her head, she heads toward their bedroom, her breathing becoming heavy. 

“Riley--”

“Not now!” She says, begging. She needs some space. Just a little bit of space.

***

Two hours later, Riley is still not out of their bedroom and Danny is becoming tired of waiting. He’s done pacing and worrying. He wants to make sure that she’s okay. Deciding that enough is enough, Danny grabs the tea kettle and refills the water. He finds her Sleepy Time tea and places it in a mug before pouring the water in for steeping. Finally, grabbing the mug and a flower he snagged from the coffee table arrangement, he heads to find her. 

Knocking on the door, he lets out a soft call: “Riley?” He nudges the door open when he hears her tiny sniffles. 

“You okay?” At her unamused glare, he clears his throat. “Stupid question.” She nods and moves to sit up against the headboard. Danny sets the tea on her bedside and then shuffles to the other side, making himself comfortable on the bed. “What’s going on, babe?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Really? Something you actually don’t want to talk about. Is this the first time this is happening?” He teases. Then, at her disinterest, he becomes somber, and asks, “Please, talk to me.”

“It’s nothing.” Riley tries to hide the tears falling down her face, but Danny is all too aware of the tear tracks on her cheeks and the shaking of her breath.

Tilting her chin toward him, Danny shakes his head. “This isn’t nothing.” His thumbs rub her cheekbones ever so gently. “I’m your best friend. I know these things.”

She chuckles; it’s a little strangled, but a chuckle nonetheless. “It’s just,” she sighs, “this has been a long couple of months.”

He nods. “Want to tell me about it?”

“I keep seeing her, everywhere. I can’t get past it. It’s just getting worse. And I hate it. I want to punch something or throw something.” Looking at Danny’s expression, she throws in a “Not you.” 

“That makes me feel a little better.” He pushes a wisp of hair from her eyes. “Who do you keep seeing?”

“Fatpants.” She closes her eyes. “She’s everywhere. I’m everywhere.” Danny breathes in, ready to refute, when she speaks again. “Don’t tell me it isn’t true. I see it. I know it’s there. Don’t tell me you don’t.”

Nodding, Danny says, “Remember that time I said it was my turn to talk and your turn to listen?” She nods. “This is another one of those times.” Moving his palms from her face, he picks up her trembling hands. “Look at me?” He whispers, “Please.” She does as he asks, opening her eyes and forcing herself to meet his gaze. “I don’t see you like that. Not at all. You’ve always been the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I’ve loved you since I was six years old. I don’t care if you gain weight or if you stay the same--” his hands grip tighter as he feels her begin to pull away, “not that there is anything wrong with how you look now.”

Letting the tears fall more freely now, she leans her head against his chest. “Nothing fits.”

“Because you’re having a baby.” He begins to rub circles on her lower back. “We’re going to be parents. Isn’t that crazy?”

Smiling, she snuggles into him a little further. “Who would’ve thought?”

They stay like that for a few minutes, simply relishing in each other’s embrace, until Danny speaks up. “I’m sorry for all the times I’ve called you that.”

Pulling her head back and looking into his eyes she says, “I’m not.” She makes a face. “Okay, so maybe there were times I wished you didn’t.” She loops her arms around his neck. “But I know you were teasing, not being mean. I know who you are.” She leans in to press a soft, tender kiss on his lips. Pulling back just slightly, she says, “I am your best friend, you know.”

“So will you forgive me?”

“Nothing to forgive.”

“Keep that in mind for what I say next.” He settles his arms around her waist. “You think we should go maternity shopping tomorrow?”

Her face drops. But, taking a breath, she nods. “Yeah, yeah let’s do that.” 

He smiles. “It’s a date.”

Riley grins. “Speaking of dates…” She rolls to the edge of the bed, then stands up. “Baby wants Chinese. Me, you, food. Sound good?”

Danny smirks. “I knew you were craving it!” He stands up. “Baby my ass.”

“Hey.” She puts her hands on her hips. “Are you going to be the one pushing a human being out of your body?”

Shoulders dropping, he says, “No.”

“Then stop judging.”

“I’m not judging. I have been very considerate. I did bring tea and a flower.” He holds the latter out to her. It’s a little squished and some of the leaves have withered since their purchase, but she’s still touched. 

Walking closer to him, she takes the flower, sniffing it. Looking into his eyes, she says, “Thank you.”

Danny leans down, joining their lips together. With the soft overlapping of breath and mingling of tongues, they savor the connection. Finally pulling back, Danny whispers, “I love you.”

Placing her hands on her heart, Riley blushes. “I love you, too.”


End file.
